


Hannibal Music Video: Heathens [Fanvid]

by RydiaXizos



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fanvid, Multi, Murder Husbands, murder scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaXizos/pseuds/RydiaXizos
Summary: Will Graham's life is tough.





	Hannibal Music Video: Heathens [Fanvid]

Show: Hannibal

Artist: Twenty One Pilots

Song: Heathens

Label: Atlantic Records

Year: 2016

Owner: Lionsgate

Warning, there are massive spoilers for the entire show. I came late to the series, but found it most excellent. You could say it warped my fragile little mind (in a good way). I couldn't resist making this video when I first heard the song. Hope you agree!

Made by a fan, this video falls under the fair use clause. No money was made nor did the content owners lose any. Entertainment purposes only.


End file.
